The invention involves an upper body garment with a front part, a back part and sleeves, a method for manufacturing such a garment as well as pieces of fabric cut for such an upper body garment, and a pattern for cutting a similar upper body garment.
The upper body garments known consist of several parts and their manufacture may require, for example, more than nine operations not including, for example, the application of waist widths (e.g. CH-Pat. No. 533 428). A rational production method of known upper body garments such as dress shirts requires, above all, double-faced closing seams connected to closing seams underneath the sleeves which right away will require two operations from sleeve insert to completing the trunk part. For example, a model of execution according to the technique mentioned above will require four cut pieces and nine sewing operations. Together with the cuff slits, one arrives at six pieces and eleven operations. This will lead not only to a large number of cuts and, accordingly, a considerable use of fabric, but the dress shirt will also show an equally large number of seams. For all that, the respective cuts and shapes of the known dress shirt cannot be used for all types of cloth. It is certainly difficult to apply cuts for elastic cloth to other types of cloth and to obtain a proper fit with the required widths.
A known dress shirt, equally from the aforementioned CH-Pat. No. 533 428, consists of two parts, with a one-piece front part and a shoulder part, cut without any seams so that the back part and the sleeves are seamlessly attached to it. This makes it possible to avoid a closed sling from the sleeve seam to the upper end near the shoulders. However, a similar dress shirt can only be made with elastic shift fabric, because otherwise the adjustment to the body shape necessary for a good fit cannot be achieved. The shirt consisting of the aforementioned pieces does not, however, offer any possibility for closing. Consequently, it has to be equipped with two other pieces after cutting. Besides, notwithstanding the fact that there are only two pieces, there will be a need for six operations, i.e. the front part and the sleeves have to be sewn on the left and the right, the back part and front part have to be sewn on the left and the right, and the sleeves have to be sewn closed on the left and the right. In addition, there is the handling time.
As a result, a similar shirt and its method of manufacture do not fulfill all the desires of the wearer or the manufacturer.
The purpose of the present invention is therefore the creation of an upper body garment of the type mentioned at the beginning, as well as of a method for manufacturing such a garment, cut pieces of fabric and a pattern for such a garment, so that the upper body garment can be made and used with a minimum number of parts and seams, and be applicable to many types of garments besides dress shirts.